


If I could turn back time

by FluffsterTheNeko



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Gore, M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicide Attempt, Timelines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffsterTheNeko/pseuds/FluffsterTheNeko
Summary: Red is suffering from an event of the past that made Fell hate him.But he thinks to know how to make up for it.





	1. A normal day for Red

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever :D
> 
> So let's start this with Angst.

Red was on his way to meet Blue at his place. The excitable little skeleton had been eager to show him the results of his latest try on making something other than tacos. Red chuckled as he remembered how his boyfriend told him, how a hungry beast (Stretch) managed to snatch his freshly baked cookies and told him how they were 'not awful'.

He was half-way through the door as a thought struck to him.

Did he close all the windows?

He walked through his house one more time, carefully inspecting each window. None of them were open.

He sighed in relief, attempting to leave once more, as a voice in his head spoke up.

'It's 4 times, idiot.'

He groaned in frustration as he walked through the routine 3 more times, already used to this.  
But even after that, he couldn't get the thought out of his head that something was wrong.  
So he observed it a fifth time.

'You know you wont be done after this. The number is 4. Not 5. You have to check again three times.' The voice in his head snarled.

Red begann to shake, knowing where this would end up.

He managed to do what the voice told him, as it spoke up again.

'You can't just check four times for two times. Multiplying. You gotta check four times for two times again, so it will be even.'

Red decided against it, walking out the door to his date with Blue.

~Time skip~

Blue was happily chatting to him about his new recipe, but Red couldn't concentrate on his rambling. 

It was all in his head.

'You didnt check'

'You put him in danger again'

'You want him to die, don't you?'

Tears began to form in his sockets. Blue didn't let that go unnoticed. 

"Red, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Red gave him a defeated look. Blue's sockets got smaller, as he understood.

He didn't need to say a word. 

~~~

As he came home, he immediatly checked the windows. Not once or twice.  
He did it for the entire night.

~~~

The next morning, he couldn't do anything. He checked every little item in the house the entire night.

And that all because of a mistake in the past. 

You see, one day as they were still Underground, he left Fell at their home. Fell was eight years old at that time. Red had went to an important meeting regarding the royal guard.

He just left the stove on for one time. Turns out it would be the last.

As he came home, there was no home anymore. Their house was burned down.  
And so was Fell.  
He survived, but was damaged badly from the flames, and worst of all, lost his ability to see. 

Fell never forgave him for this. Not back then, and not today.

Red couldn't blame him. If he had been more careful, this wouldnt have happened. He would have a happy life. He would have become the Boss of the royal guard.  
But thanks to Red, that didn't happen.

Even Blue had a slightly disappointed look on his face as he told him why Fell hate him.  
He couldn't blame him either. He was the worst.

Red sobbed to himself as he thought of something.

Maybe it would be better if he didn't exist at all.

He managed to get to his feet and teleported to the basement, in front of the machine his dad Gaster build a long time ago.  
He approached it and begann looking for his code.  
As he found it, he hovered his Hand over it hesistantly.  
"I'm so sorry Papyrus." He sobbed, as he pressed the 'delete' button.


	2. The Anti-Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Red meets someone rather... interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating one day late, as I wrote in the comment in the last chapter, I was at a confirmation! 
> 
> I Hope you enjoy the chapter ^w^

Red hissed at the sudden headache he got, as he woke up. Everything hurt really badly, he could actually feel his HP had sunk. He felt so weak. Can he even use magic? He was met with an increase of his headache as he tried summoning a gaster blaster, and it didn't even work! He definitely could not remember... wait. He stiffened. 

Had he been unconsious? And more importantly...

Why was he still alive?

As he wondered, he began looking around himself for the first time.  
He was in a... how should he describe it? Everything around him was white.Nothing else. Just white space. He began walking around, figuring it wouldnt hurt to explore. Besides, he had nothing better to do anyways, now that he was... dead?

Yeah, what exactly happened? He remembered deleting his code and then... He woke up here.

"Now where the hell did you come from?!"

Red yelped in surprise as he spun around to see an interesting (?) Kind of skeleton. The latter wore a similar outfit like himself, only a few changes like the colors noticable. But the strangest thing about him was, that he was... glitching? Like literally glitching like in a broken Video game.

Damn, he looks badass.

"Cat's got your tongue? Or just mute? Freak.", the strange skeleton snickered with one of his eyebrows raised.

Had he just stood there like an complete idiot? Red started to turn red (hehe) from embarrasment. 

The other had started to walk around him, a speculating look on his face. And a stupid smirk.  
Red finally managed to speak.

"Now listen up, you-"

Your from Underfell" the other cut him off, still smirking. What in the actual-

"It was not hard to tell, your AU belongs to one of the most interesting... If you share my taste, that is.", the glitchy being continued. 

All of this just made Red all the more confused. 

"Who are you?! Why do you know all of this?! We've never met once! And where in the Name of Asgore are we?!" Red shouted, getting angry about the thought of being treated like a fool.

"The namens Error. You are in a place called the Anti-Void. Oh, and by the way... prepare to die.", Error said, his glitching getting worse. 

Before Red could react, he was met face to face with an enormous gaster blaster. 

Without further warning he was thrown across the Anti-Void, wincing in pain, as his bones made a disturbing cracking sound. It hurt like hell. But it came worse.

Error caught up to where he was, face twisted into a wicked grin. He then summoned some Kind of strings, which wrapped around Red, tearing at his arm.

Red began struggling with all his might, but it didn't do anything. He was still too weak.

Then he heard a cracking plopping Sound and he felt like he was gonna burst with pain. He screamed in agony, voice getting higher as he looked at the damage. 

Damage was an understatement. 

His arm was torn off. This was already Bad in itself but what he saw next was what made his stomach twist in disgust.

He was bleeding! How was this possible?! He is a skeleton, he can't bleed! 

But no matter how he looked at it, he couldn't deny it. There was blood spluttering everywhere, drenching everything around him. The pain was so intense, he couldn't take it, he feels like he is going to explode.

Error came closer. Red tried to back away but found himself unable to do so. He was shaking like crazy. Error bend down, cupping a bit of Red blood in his hands. He then proceeded to swallow it. And then did it again. And again. Red felt himself summoning his ecto-body and throwing up.

Error approached him, letting his phalanges drift over Red's ecto-stomach almost gently. 

He shot him an insane grin as he ripped it open. Red screamed in his highest vocal range possible, his lungs starting to hurt. He couldn't bear with this, he just can't!

Error started to laugh in a manic way, his eyes going wide with ecstasy as he pulled Red's organs out, continuing by eating them as well. Red's scream reached new levels as he saw his organs popping under Errors grinding teeth, blood dripping on the floor.

He sure wishes he was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time trying to write Gore, what do you think? :3
> 
> ALSO: This chapter may seem to have no connection to the story line but trust me, it will later on


	3. A chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It just gets weirder...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, sorry it took me so long to update, but I had to learn for my finals and there was some stuff going down. Buuuuuuuut, now I'm back and hope you'll enjoy the chapter :)

"...really are an awful lot..."  
Red winced slightly at the noise, wondering where it came from. It didn't sound like the glitchy guy earlier, it sounded almost... caring? 

He opened his eyes slightly to identify the voice. It was from a skeleton kneeling beside him, wearing an interesting ensemble. What stood out to him most were a long beige scarf, a light blue jacket around his waist and some kind of band with colourful pencils attached to it. He took a closer look at his face. The other's face had a few ink stains and a rainbow blush dusted his cheeks. His eyes were the most interesting to him. One eye was blue, bearing a striking resemblence to Blue's eyes, while the other eye was golden and shaped like a star.

The other caught him staring and smiled shyly at him, reaching out his hand.  
"Hello, my name is Ink. I'm a Sans just like you and my task is to help creators all over the world." His voice was gentle, radiating with a cheery tone. Despite the immense confusion Red was feeling, and all the questions on his mind, he chuckled lightly. Ink raised an eyebrow at that. "What's so funny?", he asked concerned. "Your name. You know, because of the ink on your face. It just fits.", Red explained as he caught himself. Ink made a surprised sound as he touched his cheeks and then let out a soft giggle. What a cute guy, Red thought to himself.

It was then that he noticed the bandages and band-aids all over his body. The pain was mostly gone too. Did that skeleton-

"I healed you for the most part, but was not able to take all of the pain away, since your injuries were pretty severe. Im sorry about that. " Ink spoke, looking at the ground sadly. Red immediatly got the urge to comfort him. "Dude, it's fine! It was really kind of you to help me in the first place.", he said, patting him on the back awkwardly. Ink gave him a wry smile in return, before his face turned serious. "So, I have a question for you. Did you... meet a glitchy skeleton?" He looked him straight in the eyes.

Red squirmed as he mentioned Error, remembering what the strange freak put him through. He nodded shakingly. Ink sighed at that. "That's not good. We gotta get you back to your own world fast.", he stated, pulling himself to his feet, and lending him a hand. Red hates to be touched, but figures it would be straight up rude to do that, seeing as the other skeleton maybe just saved his life. Suddenly he asked himself where the glitch went, but quickly told himself that he didn't wanna know. Then Ink's words got to him.

"No, I can't get back to my world! Not after all I did..." He tried to explain to him as Ink cut him off. "I already know." Ink said, giving him an uncertain look. Red's eyes went wide.

"How do you-"

"Save the questions for later, we gotta hurry!" Ink rushed, picking up a giant brush on his back that Red hadn't noticed before. He somehow managed to create a shining portal with it, and motioned Red to follow. Red, unsure of what else to do, let Ink led him through the portal.

As they stepped out, Red gasped at what he saw. There were hundred's of portals which all seemed to be linked to his world, Underfell, as they were showing things that he vaguely remembered happening. One showed him standing at his post, another him talking to another monster and one showed... him and Papyrus eating dinner, laughing together. It was at a time before the... He flinched at the memory. He turned to Ink.

"What is all of this?", he asked him. Ink looked at him, crossing his arms, a thoughtful look on his face. "Well, you could describe it as the timelines of your universe. You know like, every decision you make, and everything you do potentially changes the future? It's kinda like that. Everytime you make a decision, a few new timelines are born, the one with your decision, and some kind of 'What if?' timelines with the other decision you could have made. It's very complicated." He tried to explained, shifting from one foot to another impatiently, before taking his arm carefully and dragging him with him. "Wait, I already told you I can't go back!" Red protested, pulling himself out of Ink's grip and hissing at the ensuring pain. Ink's face softened, muttering an apology. He then regained his posture as he tried again. "But what if-"

"No." Red shook his head in a disheartening manner, starting to walk away, as he noticed a specific portal. It was not the portal itself, but the person in it and what they said were what made him tear up.

In the portal was Papyrus, talking to a few other monsters, his usual grumpy expression on his face but more... smug? "Yes, Red still is missing, it's been a few weeks.", he told the other monsters. "I'm glad though. I finally don't have to have the one that ruined my life around me anymore. Maybe he got killed, wish I know who did it so I could thank them. It's not like anyone misses him anyways. Even his boyfriend, Blue, is together with Razz now, and I'll guarantee you, he's happier with that douchebag than he's ever been with Red. I kinda wish he would come back now, so that he could see that nobody ever loved him. Not that it would be a surprise.", he sneered, and Red began to run away as fast as possible from the portal, crying and sobbing uncontrollably. It wasn't because of anger or anything related to it, but because deep down he knew it was true. He fell to the ground, wiping his sockets with the sleeves of his jacket. He sat there crying for a long time, feeling so worthless it was unbearable. 

He then heard steps coming closer to him. He looked up to see Ink standing above him, looking like he was about to cry himself just by looking at him. Ink sat next to him and pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm sorry you had to experience that.", he said, patting his back in an attempt to calm him down. It was to no use though, as Red just started to sob harder at that, feeling hurt and humiliated at the other's pity. 

Suddenly, Ink lifted his chin up, looking him directly in the eyes to get his full attention. He then started to speak. "I know what happened to you, and I wanna help you. I don't want to send you back to this timeline. I've been planning something else.Please, come with me. You won't be hurt from now on, I promise.", he spoke with such sincerity, that Red could only stare back at him, unable to respond to what he just said.

Ink stepped back, helping Red to get to his feet, and taking his hand into his as he led him to another portal. He then turned to Red. "Listen. This portal will send you back to the day the incident happened." Red started to sob again, at the mention of the life - changing day. Ink continued, "You will have the chance to safe your brother and therefore change the future for all of you." He told him. Red stared at him incredolously. "Well?" Ink asked, giving him an asking smile. Red didn't know what took over him, but he suddenly found himself hugging the other skeleton, crying tears of joy and repeating the words 'thank you' at least 50 times. Ink smiled at him and gently got out of Red's grasp, as he felt like he was being choked by the hug. He gestured to the portal and lastly said, "Welp, this is farewell then. I wish you all the happiness in the world." He gave him one last earnest smile, as Red waved goodbye at him, as he stopped through the portal.


End file.
